Super Mario Shining Star Lost Prototype
Late 1980s-Early 1990s Version In 1986 Shigeru Myamoto Announced that they were 3 sequels in development two of them becomes super Mario bros. 2 and 3 but they were only one that never made it on the nes platform Super Mario Shining Star Which that was supposed to be the 4th part of the series instead being on a top view perspective like the OG legend of Zelda but nobody like me ever knew how that will play it was scrapped because it was too complicated for gamers so they never talked about it again Middle Of 1990s-1998 version In The Middle Of The 1990s they decided to go 3D but only the maps in a fx chip and yes it wasn’t super Mario FX instead The Enemies,Blocks,Mario Himself were only sprites but the maps were models it was supposed to be released as a launch title of the ultra 64 (Nintendo 64) but delayed in Valentine’s Day 1997 later pushed back in Holidays of 1998 however it was cancelled because of the success of Super Mario 64 so they never talked about this The Scary Version (Or Ugly Version) in April of 2011 my friend Brian was walking into a gaming store and he came across a dvd saying super Mario shining star he picked it up and he texted me on gmail hey Brendan it’s me mothertrucking brian I have a strange surprise to show you at my house come here I left my house and went there he was showing me the disc and it looked like a burned file who someone playing a super Mario 64 rom hack that I never hearded it before (lol in 2014 they actually made it) I popped the dvd in the DVD player duhh and hit play the title card looked normal the name and it said preview summer 2007 and it zoomed into Mario house (I wish I wouldn't have to watch that why ? is because Mario and Luigi was very really like really ugly that I can’t even describe I nearly vomited I said what the f was that how could this be a game then and they were sitting on a table eating steak and asparagus then a normal looking like koopa came here and send a mail Mario went to the door an opened the mail it said: Mario I Kidnapped The Princess Again Come Here And Save Here Or She Will Thrown Into The Lava Muahahahahaha. -Bowser Your Worst Enemy Mario Said Mama Mia Luigi Come here and see this Luigi read the letter and said mama mia we have to save her then there was a black screen with a white text saying coming soon on the Wii I was really disturbed and Disgusted about that ugly video I didn’t want to talk about how ugly they was so ugly they were scary I couldn’t sleep for nearly 2 weeks without this image popping in my mind so I called nintendo to learn more answers and they said well umm.. deez nuts they hung up i did something that it’s probably the most genius idea ever in my entire mind I gave it to my worst bully at elementary school I never seen him back and I never wanted to leak clips online because you guys never deserve scary ugly stuff 8 years later I never Though about this shitty preview until now and I was glad this game never came out and if it came out it will really scare a lot of kids and would be taken off the shelves and that’s my end of the story it’s fake because anyway creepypasta's are all fake even red mist or Ben drowned or 1999 so hope you enjoyed this story or not anyway I’m a beginner so bye all readers Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta